User blog:GothamCityRiddler/Silas (The Da Vinci Code) vs The Assassin (Angels
A battle taken directly from the plots of one of the most controversial series in Film and Literacy, we match up two of the most crazed killers who kill to do what they believe is the right thing. Each waging their own war on religion, we'll see what happens when two of the most dangerous people from the mind of Dan Brown come face to face. Silas ' The Da Vinci Code' "Silas" (real name is Simon) is the antagonist in The Da Vinci Code, although he isn't evil in his nature. Silas, being an Opus Dei follower, is instructed by The Teacher to locate the Holy Grail, killing whoever is needed to be killed in order to find it. Driven by a need to be accepted, Silas does whatever he is instructed to do, as well as performing ritualistic self-harm. Silas takes it to himself to protect the Bishop of Opus Dei as well as obeying his every order. Weapon ' Stats' Dagger- A lethal 6" of steel, used for close range combat. Having that ability to stab multiple times, The dagger uses quick and deadly blows to kill the opponent. Flail- Two feet of leather tails, tipped with pieces of rocks, glass, and metal, Silas turns this ritualistic tool into a sharp and painful weapon. While the weapon can not kill, it can scare the opponent, cut him, and bruise him all at once. The weapon delivers crippling blows if used correctly. Heckler and Koch USP- A two pound firearm, this 9 inch long gun fires .45's at a range of 50 meters semi-automatically. With a clip holding 18 rounds, the gun fires with a rather short recoil, able to take out targets quickly and efficiently. ---- The Assassin ' Angels & Demons' Though he has an unknown back story, After stealing a capsule containing Anti-Matter from CERN Laboratories, The Assassin, a trained Illuminati killer, threatens to blow Vatican City by midnight. After kidnapping four Cardinals, he begins to kill them one by one in different churches in ways that pertain to one of the four elements every hour. After suffocating the first one in dirt, puncturing the second ones lungs, and burning the third one alive, but failing to kill the fourth. Weapon ' Stats' Ice Pick- With a rather unusual 7 inch pick and a 2 inch handle, the ice pick is a jabbing weapon, able to puncture internal organs quickly and lethally. With it's thin stature, the pick is easy to maneuver as well as easy to conceal. Branding Iron- A burning hot iron, the tool originally used for marking cows, delivers 3rd degree burns when in contact with human skin. Though the heat build-up only lasts so long, it can later be used as a bludgeoning weapon. Glock 19- A one pound firearm, this 7 inch long gun fires .40's at a range of 50 meters semi-automatically. With a clip holding 17 rounds, the gun fires with a large recoil, able to packs a powerful punch from a small firearm. ---- The ' Battle' To Be Written Category:Blog posts